Is There Hope?
by Tracy137
Summary: A new hero has a difficult task set before her  can she complete it. But, more importantly, does she even want to and who is the mysterious friend who has ordered her to carry it out?  SylarxOC One shot.  COMPLETE!


_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own 'Heroes' or any of its characters. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Jess and non-Heroes types…. :O)**_

_**This is my first 'Heroes' fanfic. It is based after the end of the first series and what I think might happen next in my own (twisted) imagination! Its just a one-shot and I do not intend to rip off any other writer so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the series too much don't shoot me as I'm old, and the brain (what little I have since my strokes) is not what it used to be! LOL!**_

_**If you've read any of my other stuff and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too.**_

_**WARNING:**__** BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: A new hero has a difficult task set before her - can she complete it. But, more importantly, does she even want to; and who is the mysterious friend who has ordered her to carry it out? SylarxOC**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

IS THERE HOPE?

Is there hope for a soul so bent on destruction that hate is all they can feel and revenge is all they can think of? I think so; I watched what happened in the Plaza and saw Sylar fall after Hiro stabbed him. I see more than the monster that the rest of them see; I see a soul in torment – but I also see a sliver of hope for his ultimate redemption.

Only one other sees it with me; I'm not sure what he can do as I am fairly certain Gabriel Gray is dead, but my friend had seen what would occur and still bid me bring him the body of Sylar.

I wait for all the others to be distracted, then quickly and quietly move over and take the body – they are so happy with saving the city that they do not notice a mouse like me even without being invisible (though that would be useful I admit).

You see I am like Peter Petrelli, I can absorb others powers – but I also have my own. That means carrying a man heavier and bigger than me is not much more of a problem than lifting a stocky child.

I was asked to watch this one for some time to see if there was hope for him; this I did. At first I thought my friend was insane; Sylar was a monster with no visible redeeming features. However my friend insisted I dig into his past; to see if he was always this way, or whether Gabriel Gray had had potential for good before he had transformed himself into Sylar.

I found he had – it was only his despairing upbringing, his feelings of not mattering to anyone, of being unimportant in the world that made him what he is now. Of course a demented mother can't be very helpful with maintaining a sane state of mind.

So I dug and watched, and watched and assessed; finally I reported back "there is hope for him, but it's a slim one."

My friend nodded "ah but a hope, however small, is still a chance for optimism of a spirit's absolution."

So here I am lugging this bedevilled creature to my friend in the hope he can restore him as he promised. Even now I wonder if we're right, though; for I have seen first hand what Sylar has done – what the darkness in him is capable of.

0-0-0-0-0

I reach the room in the hotel I was assigned and, with the aid of an elderly lady's power of levitation that I absorbed when I helped her after a burglary, I manage to get his body into the room unnoticed.

A room at the rear of a hotel is always useful by the way. Only alcoholics and drug addicts haunt the back alleys, and so only they are there to witness the floating body; and, seriously, who would believe them?

Shortly after this my friend arrives and sure enough he has someone with him who has the same powers as the insidious Mr Linderman; only this time the person is genuinely keen to help. But then my friend is a good, if austere, man and does command loyalty from most who meet him.

It doesn't take long for the new person to heal Gabriel, my friend sighs "the rest is up to you Kayla" he flashes a brief smile "you know your name means 'pure' don't you?"

I shrug "well it does, and I believe you will compliment each other well" dark eyes bore into mine "you too have a dark side – the difference is, you mastered yours."

I nod my head "I did; though with _your_ help" before adding begrudgingly "but still, I will do what it takes to ensure a future for all of us. Beyond that there's nothing more I can do."

"I do not doubt you will do exactly as I expect you to." He glanced over to where Gabriel was stirring "he is waking Kayla, I suggest you start on your new path."

I take Gabriel's hand and summon my only other personal power "Gabriel" I murmur "you _must_ overcome Sylar – I will be here with you, for as long as it takes. For me, _you_ are special – Gabriel Gray is _special."_

My power makes him aware of my feelings – he will, despite being weak, be able to tell I am not lying. Dark brown eyes flutter open and hold mine – I hold my breath; one move from him and I am dead, my small brain sloshed all over the floor.

He stares but then takes my hand, a little warily but he takes it – at the back of his gaze a harder look hovers, but it is weak now. I have a guarded hope that Sylar will die eventually; until he does he will be kept on a short leash.

Perhaps Gabriel and I _will_ save the world from the new threat that my friend has hinted at, one worse than even Sylar…..one day – but not _this _day. We will need the others I've been told, and it will take time for them to accept Gabriel; he has done too much damage as Sylar for them to be convinced easily. As he fidgets I resist the urge to absorb his powers; he will need them to help him heal.

I turn to my friend; he smiles "it is a start is it not, Little Knight?" (he was referring to my surname – he said it meant I came from a long line of noble warriors. All I could ever reply was as far as I knew my father and grandfather had both been engineers, he merely smiled at this and maintained I was his "Little Knight".)

Right now I nod; he's right - it's a start, and every journey starts with one step no matter long it is. I tell him this and he smiles again at me "we will have you writing haikus yet."

He walks to the door "I will not be far Kayla; you can contact me at any time."

"I must travel this road alone; well, apart from my friend over there" I indicate a still groggy Gabriel. But I give the proud man before me his due respect; after all he is not only my friend, but also my mentor.

He taught me to control my feelings and thereby control my powers, as well as the most dangerous one that allows me to absorb others abilities; better to control _that_ ability than end up another Sylar – power really _does _corrupt, remember that.

I smile for the first time tonight "I will be in touch with progress reports – I'm sure you'll want to know how he's doing?"

"Yes, it would be best – anything you require, please….." he does not get further as I break in.

"Forgive my interruption but I'll be fine; after all that's why you chose me for this, is it not Mr Nakamura?"

He nods, I bow, he pats my shoulder (the closest we ever come to hugging) and he leaves.

I turn to the man on the bed and greet him with much the same words that my Japanese mentor used on me the first time we met "Hello Gabriel - I'm Kayla Knight; I'm here to ensure you follow the right path from now on…..or else."

Though I speak lightly, I leave him in no doubt what that means; however I let him know that death will be a last resort. I take a step to towards him...and onto the unknown path before both of us.


End file.
